


The Orbocant's Wisdom

by BorosPaladin



Category: Kingdoms of Amalur
Genre: Gen, T H E O R B O C A N T
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9669434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorosPaladin/pseuds/BorosPaladin
Summary: Action and reaction. Rathir's relationship with Bhaile grows strained.





	

Once the many hooded figures were seated around the table, Elund Carth nodded to the fourth hooded figure on his left. "Good, I see the empty position has been filled. As previously resolved, no further note will be made.   
"This session of the Orbocant is now begun. In Lyria's name, we seek the future of Rathir.   
"Our first order of business is of course the gravest. Our ambassador to the Unseelie Fae has reported evidence of gnomish attacks on shipments leaving Alabastra. She expects the Winter Court will respond, but the nature of that response is unclear. Thoughts?"  
"The ploy was a success. The gnomes will be driven out of Alabastra, and too many eyes are on the Unseelie for them to attack again."  
"We may be expected to respond publicly."  
Carth shook his head. "The public does not know and we should maintain that position as long as possible. High King Cydan will desire that this be kept as quiet as possible, we should act in kind."  
"Did you read the letter, Elund? The Cur already pushes for war and may suspect our involvement!"  
"We should express support for the Winter Court defending its own lands. Words will not be enough."  
"We could pull patrols away from their coastline, allow the Unseelie to act with greater freedom in their own lands."  
"That's impossible! We need to hold the Caeled Coast and High Fulgen to keep eyes on the Fae at all, the war is too likely to repeat otherwise."  
"Then you also oppose pulling troops away from Bhaile?"  
"Of course!"  
"What about a nonmilitary presence? We know that they need builders, and they envy the Summer Court's city. We could establish a larger permanent presence there and support the court with work and material."   
"A promise that ships bound for Alabastra will arrive safely will guarantee material."   
"Nonmilitary personnel in Alabastra is a recipe for disaster."  
"Nonsense, if the Fae get uppity they'll be the first to die and we'll have the martyrs necessary to get the Ljosalfar and humans on our side."  
"All of this avoids the real issue. What about the prismere?"  
All the voices paused a moment.   
"Well the gnomes won't get it, wasn't that the goal?"  
"One goal, yes, but they certainly won't be last to try."  
"Why don't we claim it for ourselves?"  
"King Cydan's - "  
"HIGH King Cydan."  
"Fine. High King Cydan's fear of outsiders will be at its peak right now. We need to soothe that before making a move on the prismere. I support the nonmilitary presence."   
"So we should pull our soldiers out of Alabastra completely?"  
"That would be foolish."   
"They need to mingle. Our soldiers could coordinate with the House of Vengeance."   
"The Fae must be kept tied up in formalities, we can't risk them discovering our ruse."  
"What ruse? Their ships were already being sunk, all we did was make sure the gnomes were blamed."  
"But the gnome presence in Alabastra is negligible at best!"  
"It's Motus, we all know they won't stop trying until they've torn every rock out from under our feet."  
"Then why not oppose them openly? The gnomes depend on Rathir for grain, it wouldn't take much posturing before they concede."  
"Motus would just go further into hiding. Half their activity is already secret and probably illegal or would be made illegal if it were known."  
"It wouldn't take much to change Adess'as dependency on us, either. The Almain may be slow, but they're dependable and their farms make all the plains of Erathell seem small."  
"The Almain are traditionalists, Port Myria will never trust Adessa."  
Carth raised a hand. "Please, let us focus on the topic at hand. We are discussing Alabastra, not Adessa."  
"Fine. The gnomes aren't a threat anyways if the Fae keep them in check."  
"But do we support High King Cydan's actions against them, and how?"  
"We want the Winter Court to think that we're on their side against the gnomes."  
"We need to maintain deniability. If the Templars know that we support the Court, things could get ugly."   
"The Praetorians are skilled, but they're hardly up to fighting the armies of Rathir. Even after the Crystal War, the gnomes simply lack the numbers to contest against us."  
"It would be better not to find out. We should stay out of the military aspect."   
"They would be suspicious of an offer to involve ourselves in their army, but it's an offer that they could afford to decline. We should offer them military assistance while sending civilians to Alabastra under guise of establishing a more permanent settlement, that way they seem to be insistent upon demilitarizing Alabastra when they decline our military aid."  
"Or they want to stand as an equal sovereign power."  
"That, too."  
"I thought we were discussing non-soldier military moving into Alabastra. Do we actually mean civilians?"  
"We could incentivize the movement and instruct some of our veterans to retire to the city."   
"They're building some kind of forest of solitude, as I recall. It could be quite soothing to help with reconstruction efforts in that blasted landscape."  
"I hope you're not volunteering."  
"No, of course not. But there's plenty of reason to go."  
A knock was heard at the door, and Elund Carth excused himself to answer. A slot opened, allowing a note to be passed through. Returning to the table, Carth unrolled it and began to read:   
"To the Orbocant, High Lords of Rathir, in their varied and unknown persons:   
High King Cydan, Lord of the Court of Winter, ruler of Unseelie Fae, and steward of the lands of Alabastra, sends his regards."  
The room paused as Carth put the note on the table.   
"You won't read the rest?"   
"There is no 'rest' to read," the Elund countered. "He sends his regards. Nothing more."  
"He knows it was us, doesn't he?"  
"We don't know that for sure."  
"He couldn't possibly know. The blade was perfect!"   
"What else could it be?"   
"The note was intended to make us unsure. We must continue forwards."   
"What is he planning?"  
"Planning? He's a Fae, Fae don't plan."   
"Fae also don't send letters."  
"Could it be fake?"  
"From whom? And why?"  
"Ragna."  
"She's a fighter, not a counterfeiter."  
"No, but she could have suggested it. High King Cydan has plenty of resources on hand to create such a letter, the idea would not have to be his."  
"He wanted us frightened. We should show him that we are not."  
"How? By ignoring this?"   
"No. We send civilians and retired military to Bhaile. And we offer to have Fae join our soldiers on their patrols."  
"I still think he knows we planted the knife."  
"It doesn't matter. If we can establish a legal civilian presence in Bhaile we will have won."  
"Can we leverage the House of Sorrows in that respect? Many Fae are coming to accept our presence as non-threatening."  
"I don't think we need to."  
Carth coughed to interrupt gently. "We are arguing in circles. It appears to me that the favored plan is to request that High King Cydan permit a civilian presence in Alabastra and suggest coordinating our two militaries. I hereby call a vote. All those in favor?"  
"Aye."  
"Aye."  
"Aye."  
"Aye."  
"Aye."  
"Aye."  
"Aye."  
"Aye."  
"Aye."  
"Aye."  
"Aye."  
"Aye."  
"Aye."  
"Aye."  
"Aye."  
"Aye."  
A pause.   
"And those against?"  
"Nay."  
"Nay."  
"Nay."  
Another pause.   
"I notice some abstaining votes," Carth continued. "All is as it should be. The next order of business, then, is to decide on the form of our request...."


End file.
